Fixing Our Broken Souls A Leo X Nico Fanfiction
by Half-BloodMockingJaynumber934
Summary: When Nico finds out that Leo is alive, the feelings he held in start bubbling to the surface. Will the gods meddling make or break their wishes? Can Nico's Soul ever be fixed from his time in Tarturus?
1. Chapter 1

**Major Spoilers for the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus Series. Don't read if you haven't read these and don't want to be spoiled!**

Nico's POV

It was just an ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood, or at least as normal as it can be when the guy you had a crush on just died. All that I've been able to think about was that explosion in the sky. I can't stop blaming myself for him dying. If only I had stopped that idiot Octavion, Leo would still be alive.

 _But then Gaea would still be awake and the camp would've been destroyed. It would have cost more lives, and the entire world._

"Go away Spirit of Phoebe" and with a flick of my hand, she did.

I'm glad the gift of prophecy isn't working right now. I've dealt with enough prophecies for my whole life. I'm a Half-Blood, so I know there will be plenty more prophecies for me to deal with, but a break will be nice.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Jason knock on my door.

"Go away Jason, I want to be alone right now."

"Dude, you've got to see this."

I slowly get up out of my bed and walk over to Jason. Before I could yell at him for still being in my cabin, he pulled me out into the sunlight and crowd of campers. What I saw made me have to pinch myself to see if it was real.

Leo's POV

As Festus the dragon was flying across the world to get me back to Camp Half-Blood, all I could think about was Calypso. How I had sworn on the river Styx I would go back for her, how I had died for her, and when I went back to get her, she was with someone else. I'm starting to wish that the physician's cure didn't work. At least then I wouldn't ever have to think about her. But here I am, on my way back to camp Half-Blood, where everyone thought I was dead.

Festus creaked in morse code that we were almost to Camp Half-Blood.

"Here goes nothing."

I fly down into the strawberry fields, and the noise attracts every ADHD demigod's attention. Within moments, I'm surrounded by campers ready for an attack. I see some familiar faces in the distance, but one stands out the most. Nico Di Angelo was staring with shock written all over his face.

"Don't make it obvious", creaked Festus the dragon, the only soul in this universe that knows I'm gay.

"Thanks for reminding me", I whispered.

"Hey everyone, I'm alive!"

A/N This is my first fanfiction, so please give me honest reviews. I can take constructive criticism.

(Edit) - I know that there is a plot hole, it is explained in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Major Spoilers for the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus Series. Don't read if you haven't read these and don't want to be spoiled!

Nico's POV

It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Leo!" Gods, I sound like a girl when I'm excited.

I was too overjoyed to do anything but run to him. The person who I cared about most and I thought was dead is standing right in front of me. Before I could stop myself, I hugged him.

You idiot, I thought, everyone knows you hate physical contact, you probably just gave yourself away. I heard Festus creaking in the background, probably something in morse code.

I quickly pulled away, trying to hide the bright red blush that marked my pale face. I could have sworn I saw Leo's nose catch on fire for a split second, but I was probably just imagining it.

"How are you alive?"

"I'm glad to see you too," Leo said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, and that was a serious question, I could feel your death."

"While you were shadow-traveling around the world, we found out about this thing called the Physician's Cure. It can bring anyone back from the dead."

Festus creaked in the background.

"Festus says to get off his wing, it's hurting him."

"Oh, sorry Festus," I say as I jump off of his wing.

Leo's POV

After settling back into the Hephaestus cabin, and answering about a thousand questions, I snuck out of the cabin to get some fresh air. When I hear a twig snap behind me, I did what every ADHD demigod does, I almost decapitated the person behind me.

"You don't want to kill your dad do you?"

"Why do the gods seem to have a habit of sneaking up on their kids. Aren't you afraid that one time we will accidentally hit you?"

"Well, we are immortal, so we can't be killed, but we do have a protocol for if that happens."

"OK, well, please tell me there isn't a surprise welcome back to life party."

"No, I'm here to discuss something Festus told me."

At that moment, I felt fear run through my veins instead of blood.

"What d.. did he t.. tell y.. you?"

"Do you like Nico Di Angelo?"

I stood there wide-eyed and looking down, and I realize that my nose is on fire. I put that out quickly and hope my dad didn't notice.

"You should learn how to control the power I gave you a little better. Now could you answer my question."

"Yeah."

"What happened to Calypso?"

"After I saw her with _him,_ I realized what I was feeling towards her was strong friendship, and that what I'm feeling towards Nico is more than that."

"Why are you still mad at her then?"

"Because I swore on the river Styx I would return to Ogygia to save her, and she had found someone else."

"Hey, want me to tell you a secret?"

"Sure"

"I'm not Aphrodite, but I think he likes you too. Also, I don't care that you're gay, I'm not going to be mad at you for something you can't control. This conversation never happened."

"Wait Da.."

He was already gone, leaving me in the forest alone and in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Major Spoilers for the Percy Jackson series and Heroes of Olympus Series! Don't read if you haven't read these and don't want to be spoiled!

Nico's POV

"Two Demigods will go down the road

The one who's fire glows

The one whose bones can turn the shadows

Will they find the land without rain

Or will they feel Bianca's pain

Can they find what they're looking for

And maybe something more"

Rachel Dare is back at Camp Half-Blood, and the gift of prophecy is working again.

"So, we need to figure out who the two are", said Chiron the centaur.

"It's me and Leo"

Everyone stared at me, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"The one who's fire glows, Leo's a fire user. The one whose bones can turn the shadows, I can control bones and shadows. The real question is what we're looking for."

"You are to look for the Hunters of Artemis. We need to know how many died and if they need recruits. We have some girls who are willing to join."

"And maybe something more, what does that mean?"

"That is for the fates to decide", said Rachel Dare.

"Rachel is right, we cannot explain fate, nor can we question it," said Chiron.

I might know what it means, and it might have something to do with my crush on Leo, but I kick myself in the leg for thinking that way. There is no way he likes me back. I'm pretty sure he's straight.

"Nico, there's shadows coming out of your ears."

"Oh, sorry," I mumble as I tell the shadows to go back to their rightful place.

"Nico, you need to pack for the quest. Could you go find Leo and tell him to do the same?"

"Okay"

I walk into the Hephaestus cabin to see Leo changing. He had just started putting his shirt on, so I got a glimpse of his abs. I feel the heat of embarrassment and lust rise to my cheeks.

After walking around the cabin for a few moments to get rid of my blush, I knocked on the door frame, hoping that he had all his clothes on this time.

"Hey Leo, Chiron says to pack for a quest."

"Who's going with me?"

"Just this awesome dude called Nico Di Angelo."

"Who is he? I don't think I've met him."

"Please tell me your joking."

"Of course I'm joking. So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow Morning. We're looking for the Hunters of Artemis."

"Okay but no shadow-traveling, Will told me what happened last time you tried that."

I winced the thought. That was the most painful quest I've ever been on. I also winced at the thought of Will, because I still remembered when he tried to get me to go farther than I wanted to go. Luckily nothing happened, but I still can't be around him without having a panic attack.

"I'm not going to argue with that."

"Any idea where they might be?"

"I think we're going to Puerto Rico," Nico said as he remembered their last encounter with the Hunters.

"Yay! Impromptu vacation! Do I need to make a giant flying warship?"

"Most quests just use boats, or travel by foot."

"So, just my tool belt?"

"Some ambrosia and nectar would be nice. Maybe we can stop by camp Jupiter and get some Unicorn draught. I think Festus might be able to help us too."

"Festus is having some issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"He's grounded", Leo said normally, as if he was saying Festus needed an update.

"Well, walking and sailing it is!"

"How do you build a camp outside?," Leo said obliviously.

And for the first time since Leo came back to life, they both laughed, not because it was funny, but because there was so much tension, and if they didn't, it felt like they would explode.

A/N - I'm getting writer's block for Leo! Sorry for the lack of Leo POV in the chapter. Also, what did you guys think of my prophecy?

Please review this fanfiction, even if it's constructive criticism. Reviews will help my writing improve, and encourage me to keep writing!

P.S. I've discovered that certain songs help me focus when I'm writing. This is my playlist

Hypnotized- DEAMN

Rewrite The Stars- The Greatest Showman

Never Enough- The Greatest Showman

Broken Girl- Matthew West

You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

Counting Stars- OneRepublic

Radioactive- Cover by Lindsey Stirling & Pentatonix


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's POV

I jolted awake from the nightmares that I was used to plaguing my sleep, flashbacks from when I was in Tartarus, nightmares about the Titan war, about the giant war, being stuck in that bronze jar. My most recent addition was the explosion in the sky, a world where Leo never found the Physician's Cure.

 _Leo_. Thinking of him made me so calm that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke from my sleep, feeling rested for the first time since the Titan War, for the first time since shadow-traveling around the world, I felt hungry.

My head lifted from the blood-colored pillow, (Seriously, who designed this cabin?) and I did the normal things I do in the morning. The only thing I did differently was I packed my backpack up for my quest with Leo. We had to report to the Big House immediately after breakfast.

On my way to the Breakfast Line I er… "bumped" into Leo. Okay, I ran into him, literally.

"Oof, sorry," I mumbled, not bothering to look up to see who I ran into.

"I would be nicer to the person who is going to save your life on this quest."

"I think I'm the one who will save you, thanks," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Why do you think that?"

"I have a sword and you have a hammer that you pull out of your tool belt."

I saw his face turn red, probably embarrassment from being put in his place. Then his nose burst into flames.

"Man, I need to learn how to control that," he said as he extinguished his nose.

"At least you aren't at risk of turning into a shadow forever."

"At least you don't have to worry about burning buildings down."

"Okay, let's talk about something, I figured that since we're going on a quest, you should know that I'm gay."

"That's completely fine," Leo said, not even fazed by the situation.

"Are you still Okay with going on the quest with me?"

"Of course, I'm not homophobic."

"I wasn't saying you were, I just thought you might be weirded out."

Then the loudspeaker blared.

"Leo Valdez and Nico Di Angelo, please report to the big house immediately."

"That can't be good."

Leo's POV

"There are parts of the prophecy that concerns me deeply. It states that you must find the land without rain, or you will feel Bianca's pain. If you don't find the land without rain, you will die," Chiron said as he paced around the room nervously.

"So, we're going to Arizona?" asked Nico, who had tears in his eyes with the mention of his sister.

"Yes, but there are some restrictions. I believe you will find a clue to where the Hunters are in there. But you cannot take it with you. If you steal anything from this junkyard, you will die. Now, I've ordered that your breakfast is sent here. There's no sense in you eating and then coming right back here."

We ate our breakfast in awkward silence until I broke it.

"I think I know what maybe something more means."

"What?", Nico snapped.

"Actually, I don't I was just trying to start a conversation. What's wrong?", I ask when I see shadows emerging around them."

"My sister died trying to take something from there, and now they expect me to go in there without thinking that I will have the same fate.", he said, a tear trickling down his cheek. The shadows started to get darker around him, and I became scared that he was starting to slip away into the shadows again. The shadows started to disappear.

"Dude, you're on fire, and I mean that like, you're going to need a new shirt."

"Oh crap," I say as I put the flames out and realize that I was still wearing the fireproof cloths Calypso made me. I burst back into flames when the anger starts to take over me. Then I see Nico pour his orange juice on me.

"Thanks, I can usually control that but I've had a difficult few months."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, well it all started when I died. After I came back to life, I went back to Ogygia to rescue Calypso, and she was making out with another guy."

"She didn't."

"She did, but I realized I didn't like her like that, I like someone else, but I still felt betrayed because I swore on the River Styx."

"I'm sorry, but you know, I was being sarcastic when I said tell me about it."

Chiron walked into the room right before I was going to put scrambled eggs in his hair.

"Are you guys ready for your quest?"

"Yeah, we're ready as we'll ever be."

Once he started to escort us out, it dawned on me what something more meant.

Nico Di Angelo likes me back, just like my dad Hephaestus said. I also think he got that information from Aphrodite.

A/N - I'm not able to update every day now for three reasons.

1\. I'm studying for finals right now.

2\. I'm working at my local library this summer.

3\. I'm entering high school next year.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's POV

Chiron led us out of camp and helped us get past Peleus the dragon. I thought about how far we had to go, and I looked at Leo and said,

"Are you sure we can't shadow travel?"

"No, I don't want to put you in danger."

"But it would be so much faster."

"I don't care, let's go get a bus ticket."

When we were getting our bus ticket, a lady seemed to start following us. I decided to keep a close eye on her. Noob's mistake. I should have vaporized her right then and there.

We had been on the bus for eight hours when it happened. The lady in front of us turned into a cyclops for a second, not like Tyson, but a bad cyclops. Leo didn't seem to notice, so I didn't mention it to him. It was one more hour before we stopped and everyone started to get off. When we went to get off of the bus, the driver and everyone else was already off, and we were yanked back by the Cyclops.

"It has been a long time since I've eaten. I think it is time for a snack."

I drew my Stygian Iron blade, while Leo pulled a hammer out of his tool belt. I swung my sword at the Cyclops, but she easily dodged. Leo threw his hammer, which smacked her right in the middle of the forehead. But now, Leo was without a weapon. The cyclops picked it up and threw it at Leo.

He didn't dodge quick enough. It hit him in the back of the head and he was knocked out cold. This drew something up that I didn't even know was inside of me. I ran after her. She threw fire at me. I dodged. She threw seats at me. I threw them back at her. With one clean swing of my sword, she was reduced to a pile of dust.

I hear Leo mumble something incoherent, and I run over to him. I pick him up and carry him into a field. I keep on looking for any signs of civilization. I see only one. A sign that says Cincinnati, Ohio.

"It just had to be Ohio, didn't it." I had a bad history with this place. It radiated death, and of course, the spirits seemed to love to pick on me. But there were bigger problems than the location right now. Leo was in trouble. When I was convinced I was making it worse by having him in my lap, his eyes fluttered open.

"Leo, when did you turn into Jason? Don't make me start shipping you with a hammer."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm alive too."

"So, what did you see, and what do you remember. I want to make sure you don't have amnesia."

"Yeah, then I really would be Jason. The last thing I remember is being hit by a hammer."

"Good, you don't have amnesia. Now can we get out of here? This place radiates death."

"Yeah, I can feel it too."

"How? You're not a child of the underworld."

"I've been dead before, remember?"

"Ok, so you agree that we should get out of here."

"Please"

~One uneventful bus ride to Nashville, Tennessee later.

Leo's POV

"We have enough money for a hotel room, or do you want to camp outside?"

"Let's get a hotel room for the night."

We checked in and started getting ready for bed when I blurted something out without thinking.

"You know how you said you were gay?"

"Yeah?"

"So am I."

Before I knew what was happening, Nico's lips were on mine, pulling me into a fiery, passionate kiss. Sparks flew throughout my body, and around us was nothing but love. I knew what something more meant, and it was standing right here in front of me.

After Nico pulled away, he said "I like you.

All I could think of to say was "I like you too."

He pulled me in for another kiss, and this time, I kissed back with the same amount of passion and love.

A/N - What did you guys think of the ending? Things are starting to get tricky because I'm writing about love when I've never been in love before. I've never even kissed anyone, so if you have experience that could help me, please PM me or write it in a review.

Sorry, I have to go vaporize monsters now.


	6. Sorry

I'm sooooo sorry.

I don't ship Leico anymore, and life has gotten crazy, so I'm discontinuing this story.

But I want you guys to know something. If you feel like self-harming, killing yourself, if you feel alone, unwanted, anxious or depressed, please PM me. I don't want any of you guys to do that or feel that way. I've been there, and I can help you.

If you are in immediate danger or are in the act of doing this, please call 18002738255. Even Broken Souls can be fixed


End file.
